Knight of Desire
by Edward Strike
Summary: When Arc is given an unique amulet, weird things begins to happen for him and to those around him. Let just say the title is a big hint.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: This story does not reflect the attitudes or characters in the TV Show Knight Squad, nor does it have any affiliation with its author.

Arc feet was killing him; he was already miles from Knight School and he still haven't found the sword yet. Sir Gareth had given both Phoenix Squad and Kraken Squad the quest of finding the sword of Wetflack and return it to the school before lunch. However, like everything with Sir Gareth, he had a tricky condition to the quest: only one member from each team was picked to do this quest. Arc was chosen for Phoenix Squad and has been regretting it ever since.

He passed a fallen tree when he came to a clearing in the forest. Seeing a boulder in the center, Arc thought his prays were answered and dropped down on the boulder, feeling the release from his aching feet. He took out the map the Gareth gave to them and looked for where he was. The sword was marked near a cave east of where Arc was resting. He took his magic mirror to see what time it was. 11: 20. He was running out of time.

Why did Sir Gareth pick me? Arc thought as continued his quest. Out of phoenix squad, he chose me. Maybe he was punishing me for eating the cookies his mother sent to him. They were some delicious cookies.

As he walked deeper into the forest, getting closer to the cave, Arc was stopped by an odd-looking salesman. The salesman didn't look like he belong in these woods; his appearance was way over the top; flashy orange and yellow clothing, topped off with a bright red top hat. His wagon wheel was broken off and the salesman was having a hard time getting back on.

Arc would have simply continued walking, but being a knight mean helping those in needs, well, that what Ciara kept telling him anyway. "Need any help?"

"Oh, thank the spirits, I knew I will never get this thing working again," said the salesman with enthusiasm. "If you won't mind of helping me getting my wheel back on?"

"Sure thing." Arc began to lift the wheel and began wedging it back on to the wagon. Being raised in a thievery kingdom, he was used to things breaking down and having it to be fixed. After a couple of minutes, the wheel was back on the wagon.

"Thank again, young man. Your deed should not go unrewarded." The salesman digs deep into his wagon of curiosities and pulled a silver medallion with a red ruby embedded in the center. "For you."

"I…can't, being a knight, I can't accept it." Arc said, trying to hold back his inner thief.

"But good sir, please accept it, a knight always accepts a token of thanks."

"Really?"

The salesman nodded.

"Okay then." Arc immediately grabbed at the medallion. It felt cool and warm to the touch, at the same time it felt good and bad but good again. Before Arc was going to ask more about the medallion, the salesman had vanished, along with his wagon. He placed the medallion around his neck and tucked it inside his shirt until he finished his quest.

Arc quickly arrived at the cave, completely out of breath. As he caught his breath, he could see Sage claiming the sword of Wetflack. She smirked at him as she held the sword in her hand. "Seems Arc isn't as fast as his team hopes to be. See you back at the school, loser."

"Dang it." Arc let out. He failed his team, they trusted him and had faith in him of getting the sword, but he lost. And Arc was feeling miserable about it. All he could do now it watch Sage as she began to walk away, showing off her hot ass in her leather pants. Although she is Phoenix Squad mortal enemy, Arc couldn't help to admit that Sage had a nice ass he had ever seen. Arc could feel himself getting horny just by the thought of stripping her naked and having his way with her. He could also feel the medallion becoming warmer as he thought about Sage.

_You can do it. You now have the power. Release your inner desire. _

Arc didn't know where that voice was coming from, only that he was becoming more hornier and his mind drowning in images of having his way with Sage. The medallion grew more warmer and warmer as Arc become more hornier at the second. Suddenly, a red mist began to form out of the medallion and flew over to Sage who was stopped her track, dropping the sword as a result.

"What the heck?" she said, as the red mist began to swirl around her. Soon the red mist rushed into Sage nose until all of it vanished from mere sight. Arc suddenly came back from his horny-high and saw Sage frozen in a daze.

"Sage, are you okay?" Arc asked.

Sage slowly turned around, gazing deeply at Arc, like a lion to a zebra- a hungry desire. She began to massage her small left breast with her left hand while her right was busy at work buried won her tight leather pants.

Arc mouth dropped. He was stunned to see Sage act in this kind of way. He couldn't say anything, only watched as Sage caressed her hot body right in front of him. "I can't be watching this, Arc thought. "Afterall, Sage is Phoenix Squad enemy. And above all, this is…wrong, right?"

As Arc contemplated his options, Sage was busy at work removing her red shirt and her leather pants. Her hands were hard at work still as she felt unfamiliar urges takeover her young virgin body. For some reason, she begins to have thoughts of Arc taking her and claiming her virginity. These feelings were foreign to her. The sensation rolling through her entire body at that moment made anything feel sensible and right.

"Arc…I… need…. you" Sage said through her moaning.

Arc continued to stare as Sage played with herself; looking up and down her body examining her tight body, her red silk panties, and her beautiful features. Arc watched as she pulled, she swiftly pulled off her panties and bra, revealing her small breasts, and an extremely tight looking, pussy.

Sage was still massaging both her breasts and pussy at this point, but her eyes were now drawn to a large bulge forming in Arc's pants. For some reason, all she could think of was getting on her knees, on the dirty, forest floor, crawling over to him, unzipping his pants, and pulling out his hard member with little protestation from a shocked Arc, who still couldn't get over Sage's actions.

Arc looked down to see his hard six inches unencumbered by his underwear and pants. Arc could also see what looked like ravenous desire in Sage's eyes as she grabbed hold of Arc's cock and started to slowly pump it back and forth. Sage had no idea what she was doing, but now, for some unknown reason, she had the feeling of what she was doing was right. Something inside her was urging her to grab hold of Arc's cock and stroke at fast as she could. Soon, the urge to put it in her mouth overtook her as well and within seconds, she was engulfing the entire six inches like a pro.

Arc couldn't believe he was receiving his first blowjob from his team enemy. The sensation of Sage's warm mouth engulfing his dick was almost too much for Arc to handle. This is wrong, Arc thought. I can't do this.

_Yes, you can. Give in to your inner desires. _

Suddenly, Arc eyes turned red with lust and a smirked grew on his face. He pulled Sage off his cock and placed her around his waist, their mouths clashed like two enemy, their tongues were their swords, and each were fighting for control. Sage wrapped her legs around his waist as he shoved his cock into tight pussy. She let out a scream but was muffled by Arc's mouth. Sage's aching clit ground into his member with every thrust.

She clung to his broad back, her fingers digging into his muscles as his strokes grew harder and harder. She shuddered beneath him, savoring every satisfying moment and enjoying losing her virginity. She was finally becoming a woman.

"Yess!" She groaned. "Yes, yes! Take me, Arc! Fuck me! You're driving me wild!"

Arc grabbed firm on Sage's nice curve ass as he thrust deeper and deeper into her pussy. This only made to Sage to grind her hips more onto Arc's cock.

"Work those hips, Sage!" groaned Arc. "That's it! Show me how bad you what this cock. Show me!"

"I want it!" Sage yelled. "Give me that cock, give me all of it!"

Arc rammed furiously into Sage, shaking her like a rag-doll. Something in Arc made him a beast, filled with uncontrollable lust and strength. His conscious was no longer filled with guilty only lust. He could feel the warm gush of fluid surround his cock before leaking out of her pussy and mixing with the small amount of blood rolling down her inner thigh. This only fueled Arc's newly hunger.

"I'm close!" Arc gasped.

"Cum in me!" She moaned. "Make me yours!"

"Yes!" he groaned, his thrusts hammering into Sage.

Arc kept ramming Sage pussy as she held on to dear life around his neck, shuddering and spasming, cumming hard on Arc's cock.

"Sage!" Arc groaned as he slammed his cock into my depths. "Oh, yes! Oh, fucking yes!"

His cock erupted into Sage's pussy. His hot cum flooded her inside. Her body kept cumming. His cum came flowing down her thighs and slowly dripped onto the ground. She thrust her tongue on to his, while savoring the moment of his cock inside her pussy.

Soon, Arc came back from his high and realized what he had done. "Oh crap!"

Sage jumped off his still hard dick. She looked at him and could see the worries on his face. "Don't worry, I'm on the magic pill. You don't to have worry about impregnating me, hot face."

In minutes, Sage and Arc was finished cleaning themselves. Sage picked up the sword and gave it to Arc. Before Arc could say anything, Sage thrust him with a sloppy and intense kiss; her tongue was now the one in control. She parted while licking Arc's lips. "Catch you later, hot face."

Sage then left the forest leaving Arc dumb founded. "Hot face?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Real Princess

Disclaimers: This story does not reflect the attitudes or characters in the TV Show Knight Squad,

nor does it have any affiliation with its Nickelodeon.

Arc didn't tell any of his team about how he got the sword, especially the part that he had sex with Sage. He knew that his team wouldn't understand or even forgive him for doing it. Heck, he didn't understand himself, all he thought was that it was wrong but another part of him thought it was right which scared the hell out of him.

It has to do with this amulet, Arc thought, pacing the floor in the Phoenix squad room. It was mostly empty this time of day. Most the team was either practicing swords fighting or hanging out at the Tasty Trunk.

It must be this amulet, he thought. None of this started happening until I received it from that salesman in the woods.

As Arc was lost in this thought, he didn't notice that one of his teammates and closets friend came into the room. "What you're doing here, Arc?"

He jumped at the voice. He quickly turned around to see the face of Ciara. "Hey, Ciara. I thought you were practicing?"

"I was until me and Warwick got tired and decided to head to the Tasty Trunk. I only came back here because I left my bag. I thought you would be at the Trunk with their sales on unlimited fries."

"They have unlimited fries on sale? Sweet."

"Great, let me get my bag and we could head over there." Ciara then walked over the table at the far right where her bag laid. As she grabbed her purse, the amulet began to grow red and became warm to the touch.

"Oh crap."

"Huh". Before Ciara could turn around, Arc quickly tucked the amulet in his shirt. "Did you say something, Arc?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything."

Ciara looked at him with a curious look. "You're acting strange Arc?"

"No, I'm not. Maybe you're the one who's acting strange, ever think of that."

The amulet became more warmer and began to glow more, showing a bright red dot from underneath Arc's shirt. Obviously, Ciara noticed it.

"What's that coming from your shirt?"

"Nothing?"

Ciara looked at him with her serious face. "Arc."

He knew he lost this one. He was caught red handed. He slowly pulled out the amulet that was not warmer and brighter than ever. It felt like holding a frozen food being warmed up in a microwave, growing hotter by the minute. Ciara was stunned as the red light reflected over her eyes.

"I don't what this amulet is or what it does. All I know is that it can make people do…weird things."

He looked at Ciara who was still mesmerized by the light coming from the amulet. "Ciara, are you okay?"

Suddenly a slight whispering voice came into Arc head. _She wants you. She always wanted you. Let her have it. You know want to. _

Who said that? Arc said in his mind. But the voice went quiet and soon his member began to become hard than ever before.

"Oh no, please don't!" But as Arc kept pleading, his member grows more until a big bulge grew in his pants. It was aching for release from his pants and aching for release for something else. He embarrassedly looked up at Ciara who was now staring at the bulge. But instead of having a disgusted face, she had a longing face instead. Arc knew that face. It was the same face that Sage had when she and him…did it.

Arc quickly put the amulet away. "Ciara, listen to me, you don't want it. Trust me, you don't want it."

She stared into Arc eyes and moved closer to him. "But I do want it. I always wanted it."

Her hands touched his bulge, sending shiver up his spine. He throbbed as she licked her lips, his cock was begging for release and it was killing him of not trying to resist the feeling.

"Would you like to use my mouth for relief, Arc?" Ciara purred. "Or would you like to take my maidenhead?"

"I…uh…" His thoughts or words weren't working for him now. His body was focused on Ciara. Although he had a crush on her ever since they met, he couldn't take advantage of her like this, after all, she is the princess of Astoria. He can't have sex with the princess, it's wrong, right?

Suddenly, Ciara grabbed a hold of his pants and underwear, and pulled it down to his ankles, allowing for his member to stand pride and tall for Ciara. She was mesmerized by the cock, he could see her mouth was watering for it. Before, Arc could stop her and jumped on his cock with her mouth, sending him into a full shock. Her mouth was wonderfully warm. And her tongue was agile, swirling about his cock as she sucked. He felt like he was in complete heaven.

Ciara was sucking like a pro. She kissed and sucked the cock like it was the last lollipop in the world. Arc held on to her head for support as pleasure was shooting through his body. I can't do this, this is wrong, Arc thought.

_But it feels so good. _

"I…I'm cumming!" This only made Ciara suck more harder causing Arc cock to explode, several gushers of Arc's cum filled Ciara's mouth. He breathed heavily and looked down at Ciara who was lost in ecstasy, cum glistening on her lips, and in her open mouth a pool of white swam on her tongue. She swallowed it like a champ.

Ciara rose and began to undress herself right in front of Arc in a seductive manner, without losing eye contact. After pulling off her shirt, she showed her pinkish bra that held her firm and round tits in them. She later unhooked her bra, showing those glorious tits to Arc who was too stunned to look away. Her black areolas stood like Arc's cock, prideful. She unbuttoned her tight pants and with a sexy shake, shimmered them off her hips. Underneath was a pink, skimpy thong. Then she pulled her thong off and revealed her tight pussy that waited for conquest.

She slowly walked over to Arc, naked as all, revealing everything to him. "Take me, Arc. Make me a real woman. A true princess."

She leaned in and kissed Arc. The kiss was soft and nice. Arc found that he was kissing her back, his tongue was already dominating her mouth, his body was already portraying him. His hands moved all over her soft body and grasped her curvy, round ass. Her ass was truly better than Sage's. They moved over to couch. Arc began to take off his clothes, revealing his muscular body and tight ass.

He laid her gently on the couch. He couldn't believe he was about to have sex with Ciara, the princess of Astoria. Her hands found his rod, stroking it gently, guiding him between her legs.

"Take me, Arc!"

Without another word and no hesitation, Arc dived into Ciara. He groaned as the wet lips of her pussy engulfed the head of his cock. He immediately began to thrust into her, holding nothing back. Some reason he felt like his primal urge was now in control and couldn't do nothing but watch and feel the pleasure it was giving him.

"Fuck yeah!" Ciara yelled. "Fuck that pussy with your cock. Show me how a knight really fucks!"

Her words only made Arc fuck her harder. She wrapped her legs around him and held his muscular ass as he kept ramming into her tight pussy.

Arc was now lost in pleasure that he didn't care no more that he was fucking his best friend, nor did he care that he was fucking the princess. It felt good to him none the same.

"I'm cumming, Arc! I'am cumming!" She came all over Arc's cock, a mixture of blood and cum covered his cock.

"Oh, shit!" He soon shot a huge load into Ciara's warm depth, claiming his territory in the process.

The two came down from their high and quickly cleaned up before the rest of their teammates came in. As they were about to leave, Arc remember something and asked Ciara.

"Are you on the pill?"

She looked. "Of course, I'm. Hot face."

Arc smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- A Sick Day

Disclaimers: This story does not reflect the attitudes or characters in the TV Show Knight Squad, nor does it have any affiliation with its Nickelodeon.

Ciara pussy clenched on Arc's dick as they stood in center of the Phoenix squad room. Most of the students were in class, except for Arc and Ciara who faked being "sick". They knew it would be the perfect time to have some fun and that no one would interrupt them. The only noise that could be heard in the room would be Ciara's moaning and Arc's balls slapping against Ciara's pussy.

"Damn Ciara," Arc groaned, holding Ciara's round breasts. "Your moaning is going to get us caught."

"I know," Ciara said, squirming, stirring her hot pussy around on Arc's cock. "But your dick is sooo damn good!"

Arc could only grin at the compliment and continue to drill into Ciara's pussy lips. In all his young life, Arc wouldn't never imagine fucking any girl this good, especially the princess of Astoria. But thanks to this amulet he got from a wandering traveler, all his horny desires were coming true.

And it felt so damn good.

Ciara's pussy wet, still swimming with Arc's precum from their fucking. He hadn't even thought about using protection. But he knew Ciara was on pill, so that made the fear of knocking her up to be discarded from his brain.

However, the idea of Ciara carrying his child made his dick throb harder. He groaned as he slammed his cock into his best friend's pussy, his fingers finding with her hard nipples.

Ciara groaned, her hips shifting, moving, matching the slow rhythm of Arc's dick pumping in and out of her pussy; both their cum start to drip onto their underwear that remained around their ankles. Pleasure rippled down Arc's shaft. Ciara's pussy was so tight.

"Harder," she groaned. "Fuck me harder. Press me against the wall and just pound me. I'm soooo turned on."

Arc slammed into Ciara; her face pressed against wall. Arc right hand abandoned her breast, sliding down her flat stomach, feeling her muscles ripple as she moved, and shoved between her thighs. He found her clit.

He rubbed her nub.

Her pussy clenched so hard on his dick. He grunted, savoring the hot friction. It increased the heat in his balls, bringing them closer and closer to boiling over and exploding into Ciara's hot, tight, wet cunt.

"I'm cumming, Arc. Fucking me harder!" Ciara screamed.

Arc slammed into her spasming pussy. He savored the hot, silky flesh massaging his dick. It boiled around in him, made him shudder and groan. The room spun about him.

"Shit!" Arc grunted as his cum exploded from his dick.

Ciara moaned, grinding her ass back into his groin as his cum flooded her pussy. Her fertile, princess pussy. If it wasn't for the birth pills, he could be breeding the princess right now. Planting a baby in her belly. The idea still made him hard.

He drew back and slammed into her a final time, pleasure thrusting into his brain with every explosion of cum bursting from his cock. His left hand squeezed her breast as Arc groaned through his clenched teeth, his pleasure peaking.

And then it was gone.

Arc leaned against the princess, sucking in breaths, his head dizzy from the pleasure. Ciara trembled in his arms. He took deep breaths, kissing at her neck, savoring the feel of her back and ass pressed against his chest and groin. Her hands moved, rubbing at my forearms holding her body.

"Oh my god!" A voice said coming from the door.

Both Ciara and Arc turned around and couldn't believe who caught them in their sexual deviant act.

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- A Giant Threesome

The two knights turned around to see Prudence standing in the middle of the doorway. Shocked out of her mind; seeing both of her best friends half-naked, and Arc fucking Ciara in the ass. Ciara was shocked to be caught. And Arc looked scared with his dick still inside Ciara's ass.

"What the hell is going on here?" Prudence yelled.

With Arc still in stuck in a mixture of shock and fear, Ciara said, "It's not what it looks like."

"Then tell me what it looks like then, Ciara. I come back from Knight History 101 to find you and Arc here in our dorm fucking each other."

Both Arc and Ciara looked at each other. They knew they were totally caught and had no way around this. Afterall, Prudence caught them right in the act.

"Listen, Prudence," Arc said, pulling out his dick from Ciara's ass which made her let out a silent moan underneath her breath. "It's mine fault. All of it. Ciara wouldn't be here if wasn't for this stupid amulet I got from a stranger. It's very… mesmerizing to others. I'm surprise you're not… hello?... Prudence?" Arc could see Prudence was caught in a trance as she wasn't staring at him. Well, not his top half anyway.

Oh, crap, Arc thought.

Prudence was lost in a dream state starring at Arc's long dick. Like Ciara, her mouth was watering for it. Arc know that looked and he knew that Prudence was already affected by the amulet's power. But the weird thing was that the amulet didn't shine bright red and there was no heat radiating on his tone chest anymore.

"I know what you're thinking, prudence," Ciara said, walking over to Prudence in sexy imitation of a catwalk. "You're thinking that you been missing out on a dick like Arc's for years. Never imaging it could look that amazing." Ciara was now close to her ears, whispering into her seductively. "You want to know what it tastes like, don't you?"

Prudence shook her head. "Y-Ye-Yes."

"Then go on. Taste it." Ciara said, licking Prudence's ear, sending the young giant into a moan. Arc couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Since when Ciara got this way, he thought. She was never like this before. And he sworn he saw Ciara's eyes flashed a crimson red.

But whatever it was, it was making Arc's dick hard again and ready. He slowly grabbed his dick and began stroking it, which Prudence awed in satisfaction.

"Go on, prudence," Ciara purred into her ear, "go get what you want."

Like a lion attacking its prey, Prudence instantly rushed down onto her knees and began sucking on Arc's dick like it was the world most delicious lollipop ever. And to Prudence at this moment, Arc's dick was exactly like that. Sweet, delicious, and satisfying all at once in her mouth. Arc was lost in pure pleasure as he held Prudence's head in place with both hands for support. So far, girls at Knight School were the best damn dick suckers ever.

"How does it taste, Prudence," Ciara asked, returning to Arc, massaging his pecks while pressing her body against his. Her lips nuzzled at his neck.

"Sooo good!" Prudence said before diving back onto Arc's dick like it was the last meal, she was ever going to eat. She bobs her head up and down his length till all of it was in her mouth. She sucked and licked and played with his balls.

Arc was in pure ecstasy. He had two girls all over him: one sucking the hell out of his dick and the other giving him hickies all over his neck. He thought going to Knight School was the best thing in his life, but at this moment, this was the best thing that could ever happen to him.

Arc was close to release. He could feel his cum growing stronger in dick as Prudence sucked his soul out of him. "Prudence…I'm coming!" He fired out all his load into Prudence's mouth. She slurped it up in one gulped and licked her lips in appreciation.

"Yummy!" Prudence said. She stood up and began to get undress, showing off her nice round breast and shaved pussy lips. A giant's body in her prime. After leaving her hickies on his nick, Ciara began to get completely naked, showing off the body Arc fell in love with. Two hot girls standing in front of him.

Dreams do come true.

Without any words, both the girls began attacking each other mouths- tongues fighting for domination- as Arc looked in awe at the sight before him. His dick grew hard and he was ready to make Prudence his. After the girls parted with a line of spit breaking from their mouth, Arc grabbed Prudence and pushed her down onto the couch. He didn't know what was happening to him, but he just needed Prudence to be his. He spread her round ass, seeing a precious pink hole, and rammed his cock into it with full forced.

"Oh my god, yes!" Prudence screamed. Her breasts smacked against each other as Arc pounded into her ass. Arc's muscular ass flexed each time he thrusted into Prudence. He quickly pulled out his dick and rammed it into her pussy. Prudence eyes widened. A huge moan exploded from her lips as Arc's thick, long cock slammed into her depths. She groaned, shuddering, clenching her pussy on him. His shaft was thick, long, and his girth… exquisite.

"Yes, yes, yes, fuck me hard Arc," Prudence moaned.

"You're such a bad giant's girl," he groaned. "A wicked giant needing a knight's cock to make her cum so hard."

"Soooo hard," Prudence moaned. She shuddered, humping harder, their flesh slapping together, his balls smacking into her taint. "Ram that dick into me. Fuck, yes."

Suddenly, Arc felt something wet and flexible move into his ass. Still ramming into Prudence, he turned his head to see Ciara's eating the hell out of his ass. Holding onto both his ass cheeks as she dives into his ass. To his shock, it felt good. He didn't know having someone eating his ass would feel this good. The pleasure all around him made him erupt into Prudence's pussy.

"Oh Yesss!" Both Arc and Prudence screamed. Like Ciara's first time with Arc, there was a mixture of cum and blood covering Arc's dick.

Ciara pulled out from Arc's ass. When she saw the cum coming out of Prudence's holes, Ciara quickly ran up to her and began cleaning her out which made Prudence screamed in pleasure as Ciara attacked both her ass hole and pussy like a tiger to a gazelle.

Arc just sat back, naked, and admiring his new life.


End file.
